Impressions
by Kitsune-Miko-Tenshi
Summary: -A series of one-shots- Everyone you meet makes an impression on you that can never be thrown away or held back. Whether the impression was your first, your second or your final, the relationships you make depend on these impressions to last.
1. Round Robin

As said, this is just a series of one-shots of random impressions of people in the group. In this one shot we look at the first impression of a couple characters from certain points of view. Only one is severely not a first impression but I think it has the most meaning for the character its describing. I hope you guys like it.

Disclaimer: Me no own

Impressions: Round Robin

She was pretty; there was no doubt about it. I was sure that any guy that was to look at her would think the exact same thing as I did. Her hair was made of long flowing fire and her eyes were like dew drops resting on a swaying leaf. She smiled at me as though we had been friends forever and stood up to face me. "Hi!" quirked Atlanta from behind me.

She smiled and politely replied, "Hello."

Theresa was in no doubt the prettiest girl that I had ever seen but flashing my eyes back to the more vibrant red head on our forming team I knew that Atlanta had impressed me more than the obviously rich girl standing in front of me, only later would I figure out that she was better than me too.

_Impressions_

He frightened me if anything else in the world. He was so ridiculously smart at such a young age it made me feel bad about my sufficing marks in high school. I was worried that the rest of the team would be like the little African-American that should have been a scientist by this point in his life. He made me nervous about being normal, which is one thing that I haven't been for a very long time in my life. However, I already liked Odie more than the other girls back at home; at least he was calm, cool, and extremely nice.

Odie smiled like a child would his eyes brilliant with knowledge as he waved me over. I knew from then on that he would be an important part in my life, and that we were definitely a team. "Hey, check this out Theresa!"

"Okay."

_Impressions_

It had to of been all a joke, I had partially convinced myself of that when I met with Jay, Atlanta and Theresa. They were all just normal kids just like me. We weren't heroes meant to save the day nor were we really talking to Gods that resided in a high school of all places. I mean I wanted to get out of high school the moment I got in, what kind of immortals would wanna spend a better part of eternity in a dreary place like that.

That was when I met Herry, and man was he big. He had to of been at least two heads taller than me and built like an iron fist. He was funny though and slightly awkward. He definitely wasn't as smart as me, but then again no one I had met here was. I actually half expected him to lift me over his head and chuck me on the couch but his smile was kind.

That was when everything clicked together, who else could this man be but the great descendant of the hero Hercules. He was definitely built for the part but he had the kindness that could be used to save the world. It was only when I met Herry that I began to believe that I was more than just a smart kid who wasn't in the social entourage at school.

_Impressions_

She was fast, agile like a gazelle. First time I really saw her was when she was running the course in our new school. She ran as fast as a speeding bullet and I nearly couldn't follow her with my eyes. She was like a cheetah in the way that her muscles flexed and moved beneath her skin. She took no effort in moving and even less in stopping.

Smiling up at us Atlanta laughed thrilled by her speed and the means that she had just expressed it. I smiled at her; she was the exact opposite of me. I couldn't run fast, I wasn't brilliant like Odie, who I was going to meet very soon, but I was strong. Stronger than any of them and that was what has made me happy.

Accepting the fact that I'm a hero wasn't so bothersome for me because I always already regarded myself as a hero. I was hero in my little home with my grandmother who I loved. My grandmother loved me too, she was the one that saw me as the hero, and so that was how I saw myself. Meeting all these people just reaffirmed that I'm not just a hero to my grandmother, but also to my friends.

_Impressions_

Watching him from up above I found myself to be entranced by his master fighting skills. He was in no doubt the warrior of our growing team and you could tell by how he moved himself in and out of searing lasers, just like he had done it all his life.

Upon taking the whip from Ares he manoeuvred it as though it was simply an extension of his arm, as though his whole life he had to use weapons against living and non-living things. My assumption was only supported when he threatened to leave all of us behind. Unlike the rest of us, he didn't think it was a joke, he just thought it was worthless.

His thoughts, his actions, all of them intrigued me and that was only further intensified when he managed to throw me down to the ground in what was supposed to be my surprise attack and sent Theresa to the other end of the courtyard. Not only was I intrigued, I was deeply impressed.

_Impressions_

How would anyone…ANYONE be so consumed by himself. My first impression was still my lasting impression on the boy. If he wasn't staring into his stupid mirror all the time he would be staring into another fountain that Cronus would randomly place somewhere.

All Neil depended on was his luck…and his good looks. He was flawless, I have to admit, and although he wasn't a fighter, he was definitely very useful to the team. The fighter in our little group was no doubt Theresa and no one, but me, would be able to take that title away from the black belt drama queen.

Neil though…he was still something else entirely. It frustrates me to no end that I care about the guy…and at the same time wanna whip him in half.

_Impressions_

I am perfect. There is not a single person in this whole entire world that can deny the fact that I am good looking. No one rivals me in my looks and no one is good enough for me but me. I am lucky, I was born with all the luck in the world, but it wasn't luck that got me my good looks, no nothing like that.

Meeting the team…might have been the unluckiest thing that has ever happened to me. They are so bothersome each and every single day. They don't understand what it means to take care of yourself or the time that is involved to do the process right. That's why each and every single one of them just isn't as perfect as me.

Though, I don't think that anyone has ever cared much about anything other than my looks when it comes to me. No one really looks beyond perfect looking Neil, with his wonderful hair and his classy clothes. But then there is our leader, there is Jay. Jay is strange, it's like he doesn't see what others see in me, and he just sees Neil. Not Neil the model or Neil the super star. He sees the Neil that has always been, the perfect irreplaceable me.

So maybe…meeting the team might have been the luckiest thing of all.


	2. One and the Same

There is actually no pairings what so ever in this one. All of this is based on friendship only...main the AxT friendship but it also has a bit of group bonding kind of things going on. I hope you guys like it cause I did enjoy it. Also if you are to read the **bold **and _italics_ separately than you can find there is a little story going on there as well. That's just incase the bold and italics seem a bit choppy.

**Bold: Archie's Story**

_Italics: Theresa's Story_

Plain: The Story (woot)

Disclaimer: Me no own CotT

Impressions: One and the Same

**First time I met her she was attempting to knock my head right off of my shoulders with a perfectly aimed kick to the head.**

_First time I met him he threw me across the garden with one arm and with the hesitation of a cougar going for its kill._

**That was probably where our whole annoyance issues started.**

"Theresa? Are you alright? What did you see?" asked Jay as he gently grasped Theresa's wrists in his. Theresa shook slightly as her eyes began to clear up again and the purple tendrils of her vision faded away into nothingness.

"Jay…I think…"

"Oh! The world is going to end soon Jay, Cronus will attack us. Oh don't worry Theresa, we will be there to save it! But Jay I must always worry and make a big deal of it because I'm a drama queen," mocked Archie switching his voice from a ridiculously low baritone to the high squeaks of a Chihuahua from where he sat on the couch playing with the remote control.

"Archie shut up. Now Theresa what did you see?" asked Jay gently again.

Theresa's head hung low us her cheeks coloured slightly and tears glinted at the corner of her eyes. "Cronus will attack us soon…"

"Looks like I have psychic abilities too."

"Shut up Archie."

_That was probably where our whole hate thing started._

"Hey Archie does it hurt still?" murmured Atlanta as she gently poked him on the side close but not touching his wound.

"No, of course it doesn't Atlanta," Theresa was attempted to imitate Archie's deep voice, "I love to rush into all my fights even when someone tells me it's a trap. I am a manly man like that. Uber macho see look at my warrior wounds to prove it."

Archie scowled at Theresa but couldn't say anything due to the fact that his neck hurt from the god of time squeezing it to its limits. Atlanta couldn't help but let out a stray giggle as she looked at Archie apologetically.

"Told you Cronus was going to attack."

**We never made the effort to get along.**

"Well I want to go shopping!"

"Well you're the only one who ever does!"

"Neil likes to go shopping as well, don't you Neil?"

"Hey I'm not taking sides in this."

"See even Neil doesn't want to go shopping with you drama queen," sneered Archie.

"You guys…" sighed Odie as he rested his forehead in the palms of his hands.

"WHAT?" shouted Theresa and Archie as they rounded on the poor African-American genius.

"The mall has closed down and the swords demonstration is over. I think that no matter whom wins in this argument both of you are losers," muttered Odie. Most of the team had gone off for the couple of hours that the warrior and the fighter had spent arguing. They had only come back five minutes ago to hear a continuous repeat in yelling.

"Oh…"

"Let's go get food!" shouted Herry to a chorus of agreements. Archie and Theresa looked at each other before looking away with childish pouts on both of their faces.

_We never made the effort to appreciate each other._

"Good job Theresa! If it wasn't for your psychic abilities we would have been caught up in some messy rock," grinned Odie as he gave a thumb up to the older girl.

"Yah thanks Archie. If you hadn't helped us out there than we would have never escaped from that cave," muttered Neil as he pulled out his mirror to check his reflection.

Jay grinned at he threw his arms over both the warrior and the fighters shoulders, "you guys should work together more often. Maybe by now we could have defeated Cronus." Giving both of them an encouraging squeeze Jay laughed as looks of disgust appeared on both of their faces.

"It was a fluke," muttered Theresa darkly to Archie as everyone else left the room, "we would never work that well together."

"You don't know how much I agree," murmured Archie as he walked out of the room. Theresa could hear his bedroom door slam a moment later.

**But she had asked me about my brace, I told her the truth about my heel. Normally I didn't like people knowing about my weaknesses, but she was fidgeting in only what I believed to either be curiosity or guilt from attacking me and the fidgeting was getting annoying. She smiled at me really politely and I couldn't help but smile back at her. Eventually, this became more common.**

"OMG! My face! My beautiful face! Who did this?" screamed Neil as he started into his mirror. Four of the other six heroes woke up around him. Last night they had all ended up falling asleep in the living room watching a marathon of Friends.

Neil stood up and clamoured over all of his friends to get to the bathroom. Archie wiped at his groggy eyes as he looked over at his best friend, bursting out in a fit full of laughs Archie ended back on the floor clutching his stomach. "What is it Archie?" asked Atlanta.

Archie just pointed and wheezed out between breaths, "Lannie, your head s-says. I like the guy who just ran out screaming l-like a woman!"

Atlanta's eyes widened in horror as she rubbed desperately at her forehead, "Neil? Ew no!" cried Atlanta as she clawed at her face.

"Aw, that's being mean to the resident woman," teased Odie.

Atlanta glared at him before shouted, "says the boy who apparently would rather kiss his gadgets rather than his girls. Oh but we know that isn't true, after all our little Odie has Calypso." Odie turned a brilliant shade of red as he tried to catch his reflection in the TV. Written in brilliant red lip stick was "gadgets over girls" with a big heart smudged on one cheek.

"Odie! That's my shade of lipstick," squealed Theresa as she launched at Odie and pulled at his face, "You're never going to get that off without a fight."

"Well looks like your nickname caught on with more than just Archie!" shouted Odie as he rubbed as his face. Theresa blinked at she looked into the TV as well.

"Drama queen, a term of endearment," flashed across her face in silver sharpie and Theresa shrieked falling back. Opening her eyes in horror she saw Archie's face looming over hers and then burst out laughing.

"Oh wow, talk about typo!" cried Theresa as she turned on her stomach and slammed her first into the ground.

On Archie's forehead shone the brilliant black words, "Nacho Man with the Warrior Wounds."

"Oh yes Archie, you're so cheesy," laughed Atlanta. Suddenly all went quiet at the steady sound of munching was heard from the kitchen.

Herry appeared at the doorway and grinned at them, "good morning." His face was spotless. Jay appeared beside him, his face was too.

"Herry!" shouted Atlanta in a brutal cry as she went to tackle Herry to the ground. Herry stepped back and ran out of the house. Odie ran after them programming something wicked into his PMR.

Archie and Theresa looked at each other again and burst out laughing before both of them stopped. Turning away from each other they both silently laughed in unison before facing their leader. "You know Theresa, I think we can both agree on something."

"What's that Archie?" asked Theresa innocently and she sat up.

"Jay needs to die." Both of them shot up from the floor as Jay ran out of the kitchen following after Herry, Atlanta and Odie. The markers were still grasped tightly in his hands.

Seemed like Jay knew how to have fun as well.

_He was nice to me after I attacked him and I felt bad about the whole entire experience. However I couldn't help but wonder what a guy with that kind of power would need a shiny chunk of leg gear for. I never expected that he had a fatal weakness, even more so I was delighted that he had actually told me. It wasn't the only thing he had eventually told me._

"Sitting by yourself Archie? That's no fun," Theresa grinned as she dropped onto a towel right beside the warrior.

Archie looked up at her with squinted eyes, "you aren't making me get into that death trap."

Theresa sighed exasperated with the boy, "it's the shallowest part of the beach. You shouldn't worry so much about dying."

"That's what you think, but just watch. The moment I step into it, the whole entire ocean is going to swirl up into a vortex of impending doom and the waves will crash down on my head sucking me down into its murky depths where the water is going to ruthlessly attack me and I will die in the shallow end," muttered Archie as he glared out into the open expanse of the ocean where the five other heroes were playing.

Theresa gapped at him, her eye twitched and then she burst out in a fit of laughter. "I think you may be over exaggerating it just a bit."

"Oh am I Theresa? Am I?" muttered Archie darkly.

"I think you are."

"Well let's see you almost drown and then see what you think of the ocean."

"Huh?" asked Theresa as her eyes widened. Archie had his eyes closed as though he hadn't said anything and Theresa's eyes softened, "Oh…okay."

"Okay?" asked Archie a little bit startled by her response.

"Mmm, yah okay. How about we go get some ice cream instead?"

"Uh, okay, i-ice cream is good…" Archie stuttered as Theresa stood up and offered him a hand.

The other five stared in disbelief as Theresa and Archie walked to the ice cream booth calmly together. "Whoa…I don't hear anything…" muttered Jay. The other four nodded in agreement as they continued to watch the fighter and the warrior taking cones from the booth.

"Looks like she couldn't throw him into the ocean too," murmured Neil as he happily looked into the water at his reflection.

**She was the descendant of Theseus; they called her "The Fighter".**

Theresa flipped back as she dodged a blow from a giant and grabbed her nun-chucks from her back pocket. She twirled them around herself as the giant came closer to her, with precision Theresa jumped up into the air twirled around and smacked it right in the middle of the eyes.

Landing back down on the ground she prepared her fighting stance again as the giant regained its balance and faced her in fury. Her emerald eyes burned with a passion before she ran once again at the great beast.

_He was the descendant of Achilles; they called him "The Warrior"._

Archie ducked as he flicked his wrist, the whip rounded around him and sliced right through the arm of one of Cronus's new henchmen. The monster growled as its arm regenerated. Its dark fangs dripped in red liquid as it slowly approached Archie.

Grinning Archie rolled underneath its massive legs and turned around once again bringing the whip with him. This time the whip sliced across the back of the monster heavily. The wound healed itself very nicely. The monster turned around to glare down at Archie once again.

With another satisfied grin Archie jumped up into the air and whirling his whip around him the monsters head lopped gently to the ground and the red liquid oozing from the monsters teeth turned a bright green before fading to black.

**Only now do I think she really is "The Fighter"…**

"Archie get out of the way!" shouted Theresa as she shoved him out of the way of the massive energy ball and rolled herself to land right beside him. Archie groaned as he looked up to see Jay charge at Cronus with his gravitational blade raised high in the air. Cronus disappeared into a ring of fire before Jay could reach him.

Hearing a groan beside him Archie looked over to see Theresa attempting to stand up with her hand clenched at her side. Blood was seeping through her fingers. "Theresa…" muttered Archie as he quickly stood up and got a good hold of her, at that moment Theresa slumped down into his arms.

_Only now do I think he really is "The Warrior"…_

Archie sat down beside Theresa's bed in Chiron's study with his hand matted into his hair. Everyone else had left already but he couldn't leave her behind to the dark building by herself. "Hey, I'm sorry…" muttered Archie as he grabbed onto the arm rest and stood up restlessly.

He fidgeted and paced around the little study trying to observe anything else but the giant bandages she had wrapped around her stomach. "It was stupid of me to lose my cool at that exact moment," Archie continued, "so… sorry. And thanks for saving me."

Archie plopped back down in the seat he had previously occupied and sighed leaning back, "And…" Archie flinched preparing himself for what he was about to say, "I'm worried about you…so wake up soon drama queen."

"Thanks Archie." Archie looked down in bewilderment and came face to face with sparkling emerald eyes.

**But from the first time we met, I knew that she always was.**

_But from the first time we met, I knew that he always was._


End file.
